The Legendary Heroes
by CATANATOR
Summary: The world is slowly crumbling into darkness and only the new generation of Legendary Heroes have the power to defeat the Kaiser of Chaos. The twelve chosen, through hardships must find the strength to prevail and set aside their differences or else be consumed. During this quest will surely be death, despair, but also hope, and teamwork. The question is can they do it? Enjoy scrub!


**Woah! I haven't written anything in a long time, guess it's about time I give my imagination a run. As much as I love writing, I had some serious shit going back at home. I feel like I can allow myself to write something entertaining for myself and others. Without further ado, this is a new fanfic called The Legendary Heroes! Hopefully I can prove to be worthy of you cool scrubs.**

* * *

 _Long ago, a group of legendary heroes fought against a great evil. Brought together by none other the gods, the fighters had to cleanse the world from the Kaiser of Chaos. He had plunged the world into despair for more than six hundred years, then eventually the group of legendary heroes faced him in an intense battle. They never managed to completely destroy him, but seal him to give time for a new generation to complete the task. The time of his resurrection draws near, but who are the chosen ones? How they were chosen was quite easy, the divinities chose based on how close your meaning of existence looked alike to the original heroes. It was harder sometimes figuring it out, but there was no more no less than twelve heroes supposed to complete their duty._

 **Smash Mansion, home of the Smashers**

It was a typical day in the Smash Mansion, in fact it was like every other day. In fact, one's day in the mansion was rarely the same twice since pretty much anything in this universe could occur at any moment. Bowser grumpily walked in the hallways because he had just lost a brawl against his nemesis Mario, for the ninth time this week. Bowser was a big uh... A big turtle fire breathing dragon with a spiky shell and great power, he was also known as King Koopa. He was considered like the villain in the Super Mario franchise and he wouldn't want it any other way. Despite what looked like a large grumpy beast, Bowser did have feelings but usually people don't really care if you have feelings when you're an over sized turtle. Bowser was madly in love with the Princess Peach, but often misunderstood sometimes it wasn't easy for him. Mario would always butt in, save the so called day, and ruin Bowser's already shitty day. Anyways as I was saying, Bowser walked up to the mansion's living room and punched a hole through one of the television. He removed his fist from the TV and sat on a couch specially made for his spiked shell. The turtle dragon also threw the remote out the window then he grabbed the couch and was about to throw it when a calm and soothing voice interrupted him. It was none other than Rosalina, the Cosmic Spirit yet another representative of the Super Mario franchise. She gently touched Bowser's arm to sooth his short tempered personality and he slowly put the couch down.

"What do you want?", Bowser grumpily asked.

"I'm trying to read and I wouldn't want you being punished for destroying the living room.", she replied.

Bowser crossed his arms before deciding to leave the woman alone, but to his surprise she asked him if he could stay a little longer. The king didn't bother asking why so he sat next to her and waited patiently for her to say something. As she opened her mouth, Bowser jumped towards Rosalina and covered her and was immediately hit by a large flying object. Luckily for the cosmic woman she wasn't harmed, but the turtle was sent flying into a wall. Rosalina dusted herself off before taking a look at what exactly happened. She was surprised to see the Blue Falcon in the living room, with Captain Falcon laying on the ground next to it and Bowser bursting out the wall furiously.

"Falcon! What the heck is your problem!? The living room isn't a parking lot...", Bowser angrily yelled.

"Sorry, he replied. Something strange chased me and shot my ship down, while I was on a stroll."

Rosalina thanked Bowser, but he didn't like being thanked like that and people being grateful to him. It wasn't over though, the thing chasing the F-Zero racer broke down another wall and appeared before the trio. It was a demon like gargoyle, with large black wings, sharp claws for fingers, a buff human body, three large talons on each foot, and a cobra head. It dashed towards Falcon, but before it could reach him Bowser got in the way and spewed fire at it. The beast simply passed through the fire and kicked Bowser into Captain Falcon, it then switched targets and dashed towards Rosalina. The Cosmic Spirit, even though in tournaments she was one of the strongest never really had any fighting experience. She got her wand ready and summoned a Luma, obviously the Luma was quickly defeated. Rosalina closed her eyes as she shielded herself, but the strike never came. It was Bowser, he had gripped the ugly monster's wings and threw it towards Captain Falcon. He charged a Falcon Punch and hit it right in the face, the beast shattered into pieces as it died. The shattered pieces of it eventually disappeared into thin air, leaving Captain confused. Then suddenly, the three fighters felt a surge go through their body and then it stopped.

"What the heck was that?", Bowser asked crossing his arms like it was nothing.

"I don't know, but that was some kind of creature sent to kill us?", assumed Falcon.

"Whatever it was, it probably has friends that want to kill us too.", Rosalina said in a thinking position.

"Aw crap, sighed Bowser. Master Hand's gonna get pissed when he hears the living room was trashed again."

"We can worry about that later, Rosalina said rolling her eyes. Just now the surge we felt, maybe it has something to do with the creature."

 **Smash City, in some random bar**

Snake was sitting at a table on the far right of the bar with quite a few drinks inside of him already. It had already been a few months since he was kicked out of the Smash Mansion, he never intended to return to his own universe so he stayed in Smash City. Solid Snake was shocked when he learnt he wouldn't be returning this year for the annual Smash Tourney, Snake had gotten attached to most of his fellows smashers. The super soldier was not the only one to be cut off, Red the pokemon trainer, his Ivysaur, his Squirtle, the Ice Climbers, Wolf, and Lucas managed to enter once more. It was sad, but he still got visits from his friends once in a while when they could go see him. Later that night, Snake walked out the bar and noticed a familiar face running towards him with a nervous look on his face. It took a second to realize it was Wolf, the mercenary leader of the infamous Star Wolf team.

"Snake, Wolf whispered. Come with me, we have a code red here."

Snake simply nodded and followed the mercenary to one of his secret hideouts. It was hidden in the slums of Smash City, there was a few people Snake also recognized in the hideout. Red and his pokemons were there sitting on a couch waiting for Wolf to say something. The soldier greeted the trainer and also waited for Wolf to say what he had to say.

"Guys this is real bad.", Wolf growled.

"What are you talking about?", Red asked.

"How bad is the problem anyways?", asked Snake.

"Look at this flyer here, the mercenary said. I managed to steal it off a bunch of thugs that picked a fight with me."

"Wait a sec... This is Pichu and Young Link?" said Red a little worried.

"They've been killed, it explains the large X on their pictures.", Snake pointed out.

"That's not all, Wolf continued. They have pics of all three of us and the Ice Climbers."

"That means they're targeting everyone that was cut from the tourneys!" exclaimed Red.

As the discussion continued, screams were heard from the outside of the small lair. The group of once smashers immediately rushed out to see what was going on, a monster was on the loose in the slums. It was a large minotaur, a similar beast to the gargoyle from earlier. It was about the size of a small house and it looked very pissed to see the gang. Wolf was no hero, but he had a heart like the time he helped Fox defeat the Aparoids, so he was going to fight. Red didn't have his powerhouse pokemon Charizard, but he trained his other pokemons just has hard so he wouldn't back out the fight. Snake had all the reasons to fight, he couldn't atone the past sins but he always tries to make up for it. They all struck the minotaur together, but he barely flinched and barely missed Wolf when he rammed into a house. Even with Snake's powerful explosives, the beast did not care about the pain. The squad would definitely lose if they continued like that, but that's when the leader of Star Wolf got an idea. He pressed on a few buttons on his wrist and continued fighting afterwards. His plan was quite simple, fight until his plan goes into action and that would be in any moment now. Suddenly a bright red light shone in the sky, it was Wolf's ship closing in on the town. Snake, Red, and Wolf dodged to the side as the ship impaled the minotaur and brought him up into space. After a minute or two, the creature's body shattered as it hit the ground after the impact.

"This isn't the kind of battle I'm used to." panted Red.

"Holy shit Wolf, Snake laughed amazed. That was some good thinking."

"Yeah, that was close.", Wolf replied relieved.

"I'll be taking my- shit! Watch out!" Red yelled as he pushed the mercenary and the solider away.

Snake's eyes widened as a laser shot through Red's body and collapsed. Squirtle and Ivysaur rushed to their trainer's side, but were immediately shot too. Snake and Wolf quickly found cover, they were in no shape to fight whatever other monster there was not after the fight with the minotaur. It was an over sized lizard with sharp teeth, acid dripping from its mouth, large scales, and a tail with a spiky ball at the end. There was no way to defeat it with what there was at their disposal, how would they penetrate the scales. The lizard started to charge an even more powerful beam from the one before, to wipe out an enitre part of the city. Feeling powerless, the two ex-smashers still tried to stop with everything they could. It was in vain though, they were not able to stop the beam like they wished. The laser was shot and quickly made its way to Snake and Wolf, Snake fell to his knees and waited for what seemed forever. Though it never came, but who stopped it? It was Ness, the kid with PSI powers had absorbed the entire shot with his energy shield. With a smile on his face, the kid unleashed his strongest attack on the lizard, the PK Starstorm. After being hit with that attack, the lizard died and disintegrated into dust then completely disappeared. As Ness walked up to his two friends, he felt a rush of energy go through his entire body and so did Snake and Wolf.

"Woah that was odd.", said Ness a bit shaken.

"We can worry about that later, chuckled Wolf. Thanks for saving us kiddo, that was some power you had there."

"Yeah, if it weren't for you we'd all be gone.", Snake said with a sad look.

"Oh right... Red...", Wolf said cringing.

"You guys should come back at Smash Mansion, suggested Ness. It would be much safer for you two to stay there for the night."

"Yeah... Let me just grab Red...", Snake muttered.

* * *

 **Hey that wasn't so bad in the end, well I hope you don't think it's horrible... Six of the twelve heroes not bad right? I hope you won't be disappointed with the six others, in this story I wanted to focus a little more on the less popular characters. Though I'm not saying any of them aren't popular, but to be honest there isn't much fanfics out there with them or I could be wrong too. Also, sorry for the deaths here, I'm going to tell this right away there might be a few others. Hope you enjoyed, see you in the next chapter where we will regroup our legendary heroes! Peace cool scrubs!**


End file.
